Preocupación y celos (FentonxCiro Fenro) OneShot
by Man-Gos15
Summary: Cada vez que ve lo que Fenton inventa y logra idear se impresiona, piensa en el mismo pero no exactamente, simplemente esa chispa en sus ojos, su chispa era similar a la suya propia cuando creaba algo, ¿por qué ambos no podían complementarse entre chispas de ideas?  ... Basada en el Reboot, hubiese puesto una portada mas adecuada pero fanfiction net anda pesado x'D


¡Hola chicos! Llevo tiempo sin estar por aquí :( Pero aquí una historia que me salio cuando estaba muy inspirado después de ver el episodio "The Dangerous Chemistry Of Gandra Dee!" Este toma lugar una semana después de los sucesos del capitulo :)

Les recomiendo ver el episodio o al menos saber de el antes de leerlo, igual tener cierto conocimiento de la serie, pero sin mas, espero le guste :) Amo esta parejita, es mi otp definitivo 3

Primero comencé narrando en primera persona pero después lo cambie a narrador omnisciente porque me sentía mas cómodo, espero no se vea tan mal x'D

* * *

Odio ver _esa _foto en el laboratorio, odio verte a ti estar junto a ella.

_También odio odiar que se vean tan bien juntos._

¿Por qué no simplemente puedo dejarlo pasar? Ustedes se aman, _no me importa, _como siempre, debería ser así. Yo no tenia interés en Fenton, pero ahora no puedo evitar sentir un terrible dolor punzante en mi pecho al oírte o verte junto a esa espía. _No confió en ella._

_No quiero _que termines lastimado. Y por eso mismo intento mantener el espacio.

_No quier_o lastimarte pero tampoco quiero que ella te lastime a ti, soy un tonto seriamente.

Tu risa nerviosa, tu manera de hablar, tu inteligencia, carisma y dios, tu torpeza. Eres _increíble.._. Aunque eso nunca saldrá de mi pico.

Recuerdo esa vez que fui encerrado contra mi propia voluntad gracias al sobrino rojo y la sobrina del moño, estuve ahí un rato, obviamente muy enojado, entonces tú en cierto punto dijiste unas palabras que quedaron tatuadas en mi mente.

_"Gandra es brillante, encantadora y un poco critica, justo como mi mamá, Ciro y todos en mi vida."_

¿En serio piensas eso de mi? ¿Qué soy brillante y encantador aunque un poco critico? Dios, fue un generalización muy estúpida pero ¿por qué me guardaste un puesto a _mi_? _¿Yo? Argh._

Me preocupe _tanto_ esa vez, tenía tanto miedo de perderte por esa loca científica eléctrica.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? —se preguntó en voz alta el científico, no estaba nadie mas que Manny y Foquito en el laboratorio, este jugueteaba con su taza llena de café amargo casi tomada por completa, mientras una duda flotaba alrededor de todos su pensamientos.

— - - - - - _- —- —El hombre caballo sin cabeza en código morse empezó a golpear sus cascos contra el suelo, tratando de contestarle que eran celos lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco, Manny?! —frunció el ceño, totalmente negado a la idea.— Yo no tengo porque sentir celos a Fenton, ni siquiera me importa el.

Ni el caballo ni el foco le creían, era obvio lo que pasaba y el no se daba cuenta, _celos_, ese sentimiento que te hace pensar en que podría hacer aquella persona que te importa con otra que tal vez incluso pueda reemplazarte... _¡Que asqueroso!_

Pero así era, Ciro estaba celoso pero no lo diría o siquiera lo aceptaría, no odiaba a Gandra, sospechaba de ella y tenia miedo del mal que pudiera hacerle a _su_ interno. Y vaya que parecía un acosador en su mente, y odiaba pensar eso de sí mismo, ya basta, _tenía que pensar en otra cosa,_ dejar que las achocolatadas y suaves plumas de Fenton rondaran en sus pensamientos sin importar los minutos que pasaran.

_¿Por qué Fenton no pudo simplemente rendirse en el? _Irse de allí. _Abandonarlo._ Como un montón de personas mas. _Ya no hubiese importado del todo._

Antes ni podía recordar su nombre, ahora lo tenía en su mente tan presente, _Fenton Ismael Crackshell Cabrera_, ese era su nombre. Era tan estúpido pero bueno... El se llamaba _Ciro Peraloca_, no podía quejarse tanto de ello.

_¿Por qué la ciencia no le daba una respuesta clara a lo que estaba sintiendo? _Quería volver a cuando dejaba a Fenton trabajar en el baño sin que le importara, _se ablando_, es suave por dentro.

Cada vez que ve lo que Fenton inventa y logra idear se impresiona, piensa en el mismo pero no exactamente, simplemente esa chispa en sus ojos, su chispa era similar a la suya propia cuando creaba algo, _¿por qué ambos no podían complementarse entre chispas de ideas? _

Oh, lo recordaba bien... _Gandra Dee._

_Bueno, ella y en parte que el fuera un insoportable._

Ciro sentía sentimientos negativos hacía esa gallina de origen hindú, su forma de ser, tenía miedo de que podía hacerle a Fenton, no quería casi perderle de nuevo, quería que estuviese bien, incluso si eso significa ya no volverlo a ver, destruir PatoAparato, _destruir el laboratorio._

_Todo._ No dejaría mas que algo suyo hiciera daño... Y no dejaría que Fenton cayera en manos equivocadas, Fenton era especial, el tiene potencial y no se amarga como el, Fenton es dulce pero brillante, era perfecto aunque sea un tanto bobo pero por Santa Leonora... _¡Eso simplemente hacia sus sentimientos mas fuertes y lo odiaba, quería olvidar todo y volver al comienzo de todo!_, donde aquel tonto le daba totalmente igual.

No como ahora. Odiaba por eso sentir tantas cosas... _¿Por qué no podía ser un robot?_

Y hablando del rey de roma Fenton entró, viendo al gallo simplemente sentado en en frente de su escritorio, terminando de tomar su café de la mañana.

—¡Doctor Peraloca! —sonrió el pato, parecía tan emocionado, tan feliz, acercandosele al científico.— ¡No va a creer lo que paso a ayer! ¡Gandra y yo fuimos a un festival de ciencia en la noche, casi prendemos en fuego al lugar!

El se veía tan feliz, tan emocionado y ilusionado, no quería que esa risa que formaba lagrimas a causa de emoción fueran reemplazadas por un Fenton tirado en el suelo, lastimado, llorando de desesperación de tristeza... _No quería_, desviando su mirada hacia sus zapatos.

—Oh, vaya Fenton... Eso suena realmente estúpido —contestó en su tono con aires de "me importa arroz tu vida", pero estaba bastante alejado de la realidad siendo honestos.— Sigo sin confiar en ella.

—¡Jaja, no se preocupe! Gandra no es mala, primero igual lo pensé pero a decir verdad ella es muy genial. Ademas de que me ayudo a vencer a ese Mark bizarro.

—Ni siquiera voy a cuestionarte eso, para mi Mark ya es lo suficiente bizarro como esta —replicó, viendo a Fenton, su expresión, podía verla detrás de los cristales de su lente, el se veía contento.— Hey... El señor Mcpato piensa que tú nuevo invento es muy bueno y te felicita, casi se me olvida decírtelo.

Le mencionó, quería ver su reacción en el fondo, aunque pareciera tan tonto.

—¿¡...E-En serio?! —la sonrisa, la hermosa sonrisa de Fenton estaba presente una vez mas y Ciro no pudo evitar sonreír con el aunque no se sintiera específicamente feliz, simplemente su mente le decía a su pico que Fenton era una razón para sonreír—. ¡Oh, Doctor Peraloca, eso es genial!

Y entonces, lo que el amargado gallo de plumas claras no se esperaba, Fenton puso sus brazos alrededor de el, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, Ciro _odiaba_ los abrazos pero este se sentía raramente distinto... _Raramente bien._

—¡To... Tonto! ¡Me vas a dejar sin aire, eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas! —un tono rosado se hizo presente en el pico de Ciro, se sentía raramente bien al ser envuelto en los brazos del tonto de Fenton.—

—¡O-OH! ¡Lo siento, jeje! —el joven lo soltó entre pequeñas risas apenadas, el tono rosado de Ciro había desapareció gracias a esto, como un botón que al ser presionado el tacto de las plumas de Fenton con las de Ciro hacia que los sentidos del anterior mencionado se inundaran y oh dios, era _asqueroso_—. ¡Pero como sea, hoy iré a almorzar con ella!

El se veía tan feliz a esa idea y oh, los _"celos"_ se hacían cada vez mas intensos y su molestia incrementaba, pero entonces recordaba que estaba portándose como un idiota y nada de eso importaba, solo sus inventos... _¿No es así? _

—¡Fenton! Tenemos que hablar —el de fedora trato de verse no tan interesado, pero claramente parecía molesto de cierta forma.— Ya basta, tienes que enfocarte en Patoaparato y tus inventos, no boberias, no tienes 14 años. Por favor.

Intentó convencerlo, cruzado de brazos, quería darle a entender de alguna forma no directa en que no se juntara con esa espía a sus ojos. _No confiaba en ella aun sin duda. _

—Aww, ¡no diga eso! Doctor Peraloca... —Parecía hablar en serio gracias a su tono, tomando las manos del inventor, mirándolo fijamente.— _¿Usted nunca se ha enamorado? _

_Auch, punto bajo._

—¿¡Qué... Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Claro que no! Soy de las mentes mas brillantes en Patolandia, no lo logre regalando chocolates de corazones técnicamente incorrectos —respondió, parecía sentir vergüenza y pena... _Como si algo tuviese que esconder._

—¡Jaja! ¡Que gracioso eres, Ciro! —ríe, su risa, su maldita risa tan estúpida y dulce, no podía soportarlo mas.

—¡Fenton! ¡Ya es suficiente, tonto! —el pareció haberse rendido, su expresión ahora era de preocupación pura.— ¡No confió en Gandra, estoy seguro de que ella trama algo malo, muy malo! ¡debes dejar de juntarte con ella!

Fenton se volvió sorprendido a tal declaración, probablemente ni pensó que a Ciro le importaría si quiera un poco aquello.

—Do-Doctor Peraloca... Esta exagerando, Gandra primero hizo algo para Picos pero me ayudo a derrotarlo y en serio confió en ella, no debe desconfiar de ella, vamos, debe creerme... Ademas —rió, tratando de suavizar el ambiente.— No dejare que haga algo con uno de sus inventos, se lo aseguro.

_Si tanto solo Fenton supiera que Ciro dejaría atrás cada uno de sus inventos los cuales hizo con esfuerzo y amor solo por que el no saliera lastimado. Solo para que el no acabara en otra "Espada de Selene"._

—Pero... ¡Argh! —frunció el ceño, molesto.— ¡Ese no es el punto! ¿¡qué tal si resulta que sigue siendo espía de Picos?! ¿¡Eh?! _¡No puedo hacer nada para salvarla! _—de repente noto las palabras que uso y se sintió totalmente arrepentido, sus ojos se veían temblorosos y Fenton confundido.— El caso es que... No quiero que te pase algo malo, idiota.

Confesó finalmente, lleno de sentimientos que nunca pudieron ser expresados, Fenton estaba atónito, no dijo ni una palabra, miraba al mayor fijamente, parecía haberse arruinado el ambiente que ambos siempre tenían, _por primera vez._

—Yo... Cuando cree a Patoaparato y bueno, paso lo que paso, vi potencial en ti... Pero a la vez sentí miedo, no sería la primera vez que uno de mis inventos llega a perjudicar a alguien, tal vez no sea del todo mi culpa pero de cierta forma siento la responsabilidad... Cuando te vi caer al suelo después de salvar al idiota de Picos de un helicóptero te vi lastimado, ¿por qué crees que fui tan duro? _¡Quería simplemente deshacerme de Patoaparato, sin importar lo mucho que me haya costado! _—grito, sus ojos se hacían lagrimosos.— Quería mantenerte fuera del peligro, entonces supe lo que te paso, intenté rogarle al señor Mcpato que no te contratara como héroe pero el pensaba que tú eras perfecto, y vaya que no estaba tan equivocado, pero... _Es peligroso y arriesgado_, podrías... Tu podrías... Salir _muy herido._ Pero tuvé que aceptarlo, era lo que querías hacer tú. Entonces hace una semana veo que estas con esa tal "Gandra Dee", ¡ella literalmente me electrocutó al intentar advertirte! No confio en ella y siento las ganas de alejarla de ti... Pero se que no puedo obligarte, solo... _¿Podrías tomar en cuenta lo que te digo, tonto?_

El pato latino parecía perplejo, era demasiada información en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, trago saliva, entonces hizo lo que su impulso le dijo que hiciera y eso fue...

_Envolver a Ciro en un fuerte abrazo en el que solo Fenton era capaz de salir con vida de este._

_Aquella simple acción increíblemente significaba mucho mas que cualquier otra respuesta._

—Entonces... _¿Eso significa que te preocupas por mi y ademas estas celoso de Gandra? _—entre lo bajo dijo, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para el que inventor no pudiera entenderlo, este estaba en un remolino de emociones, quería golpear y detestar a Fenton pero también quería amarlo... _Que complicado era ese pájaro._

—_Cállate, interno tonto._ —y por primera vez, correspondió aquel abrazo y después de que lo hizo no quiso separarse mas _nunca._


End file.
